


Summer Soda

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	Summer Soda

尹昉是在睡梦中被蹭醒的。  
黄景瑜的胡子该刮了，硬硬的小青茬扎得他脖子疼痒异常。他难受地哼了几下，没想到黄景瑜还变本加厉，把手伸进了他的睡衣里。  
说是睡衣，其实就是黄景瑜的旧短袖而已。上面还有黄景瑜信息素小苏打的味道，是略微刺激的甜味，也极大程度的中和了他那艾草的苦味。  
或许是黄景瑜的发情期到了，苏打味道一层叠加一层，尹昉本就是被这个味道完全标记的omega，根本抵抗不住生理的需求。  
黄景瑜的手钻进来，揉了揉尹昉的乳尖，连带着乳晕一同掐在大拇指和食指中。预料中的痛感并未出现，而是浅浅的渴望在拍打他的额头。  
他迷糊间拿手去推黄景瑜，“别闹……”  
黄景瑜的声音更粘稠，还软乎乎的，像大把冰糖加入的牛奶，“昉儿，我想要……”  
说完，他直接钻进了尹昉的衣服里面，松垮的布料也仍禁锢住他一半呼吸。他张开嘴，顺着尹昉的腹肌线条舔上去，黑夜促进人的敏感情绪，尹昉哼着把身子弓起来，整个人都落到了黄景瑜的掌心里。  
黄景瑜一边啃咬一边掐揉，尹昉想睡也睡不了了，半醒着回应他。毕竟alpha在发情期时像个可怜的小幼崽，撒娇，黏人，一旦与自己的omega离开太久或是被冷落，就会哭得抽抽嗒嗒，怎么哄就停不下来。尹昉可不想在大半夜哄一个抽泣不止的alpha直至天明，他怕他一个郁闷说出分手，导致黄景瑜哭得更厉害。  
尹昉隔着衣服揉了揉黄景瑜的脑袋，毛茸茸的，热腾腾的。虽然开了空调，可是他身上也出了一层汗。夏天就是这样，每个位置每个心情都是潮来潮涨般的喧热，褪不掉。  
黄景瑜脱他们的衣服，很快，他们就只剩下了尹昉穿的短袖在拉扯着连接他们。黄景瑜的手指和信息素都在搅动尹昉的情绪，尹昉动情，把黄景瑜推出来，捧着他的下巴吻他高挺鼻梁。  
黄景瑜的鼻梁中间有一颗浅浅的痣，在尹昉心中的位置，如同他自己左眼皮上的那颗一样重要。尹昉伸出舌头来，他的舌头软而滑，悄悄潜进黄景瑜的嘴巴里，舌尖磨着他的虎牙尖来回勾勒。他们嘴唇与嘴唇之间的碰撞冲起了啧啧的水声，黄景瑜探进尹昉后穴的手指也搅起了咕咕的乱响。  
“好了......嗯...快进来......”尹昉趴在黄景瑜耳边催促着，黄景瑜也乖巧的往上挪挪身体，抬起尹昉的右腿，阴茎一寸一寸劈开他的身体。  
一股强大的暖流满足了黄景瑜的身心，他凌乱地咬尹昉的躯体，在尖尖的下巴上，在直直的锁骨上。黑夜窥探人心，尹昉的呻吟不自主的降低，成了粗重的呼吸和压抑的低喘，黄景瑜不知足，可怜巴巴地隔着衣料啃尹昉的胸，“昉儿，叫出声给我听听嘛...”  
只是此刻的尹昉脑子里被浆糊塞满，黄景瑜说的每个字他都知道是什么，可惜组装在一起就不明白了。他晕乎乎的颠簸着，黄景瑜借着窗帘外袭来的路灯光或是车灯光，看清了尹昉被泪水浸湿的芸芸睫毛。  
声音不声音的，黄景瑜也不在乎了，他只觉得他们两个真好，在繁华的潮热的夏日中，他们可以在彼此怀抱里躲避一切烦恼。黄景瑜亲着尹昉，每一个吻痕都汹涌澎湃，像飓风，龙卷风。  
“景瑜，景瑜？你哭什么啊......啊！”  
尹昉抱着黄景瑜的后脑勺，软软的呼噜几把，突然全身一缕酥麻，无数细小的电流化为绵松云朵凿进他的神经末梢里去，爽大于痛，可痛的感官过于明显。  
他的生殖腔被黄景瑜操开，且是一下子用力过猛的撬开，瞬间全部的知觉都被下面一点取代，尹昉止不住的抽动许多下，手攥不成拳，无力地抵着黄景瑜肩膀。  
而黄景瑜还在哭唧唧地抱着他顶弄他，他抖着说不行喊慢点都无法阻止黄景瑜的动作。尹昉嗓子有点哑，浑身都软的瘫在黄景瑜肩膀上，他们脸贴脸，尹昉还能感受到黄景瑜的泪水。  
也不知道黄景瑜哭了多久，似乎等到这场性爱结束时都未停止。尹昉累得浑噩，抬手给他擦拭停不下来的泪水。黄景瑜就把头拱进他的怀里，他的心跳还未平复如常，仍怦怦剧烈。  
黄景瑜乱动不止，左一下右一下的扭着，尹昉只好抱紧他，拍他的后背。下巴挨着头顶，手掌顺黏糊糊的脊梁。黄景瑜渐渐乖下来，尹昉也很快睡去，胳膊搭在黄景瑜身上。  
早上起床，黄景瑜是蜷缩在松软的空调被里的，他眨巴眼睛，拼命往旁边找，还是没扒拉到尹昉。  
他瘪嘴，连着喊出一串“尹昉尹昉尹昉”，过了一会儿，他心心念念的尹昉才光着大腿悠悠的从厨房踱过来。  
“叫魂呢你？”  
黄景瑜直勾勾盯着尹昉，气色和精神都很好，看起来身体也没什么不适——是他昨晚没用力吗？  
黄景瑜一跃而起，抓起衣服往身上套，非要看着尹昉做饭。尹昉懒得和发情期的alpha计较，只是念叨，“你昨晚又不戴套。”  
“你说我都内射这么多回了，你怎么还没......那啥啊？”  
“那不正好说明你不行吗？”  
“谁不行？”黄景瑜从身后逮住尹昉，尖尖虎牙咬他肉嘟嘟的耳垂，手成掌，包住他更加肉嘟嘟的屁股。  
尹昉边缩边躲，“你行你行，你最行了。”  
黄景瑜不吃他这套，正好他们两个下面都只穿了内裤，拉下来就开始干正事。尹昉的腰细，从后面掐着看更是危险的纤细，尹昉要去关火，黄景瑜贴心的帮了忙，抓着尹昉的手，从手心舔到指尖。  
尹昉脸都红了，“流、流氓！”  
黄景瑜笑嘻嘻地往里捅了捅，真是又紧又烫又滑，“多谢夸奖。”


End file.
